lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Violet Dragon
' The Order of the Violet Dragon' is a dragon order of Lucerne that directs all assassinations inside and outside of Lucerne. The order operates in several locations including the Tower of the Violet Dragon within the walls of Castle Stragnarax, but its headquarters is located in the city of Lucerne where they have their main training operations located within . The Order has grown quickly from its early begginings and was used as one of the main elements of the Invasion of Westbridge, and their success their opens up the Order for a major step forward in the coming years. This stepforward appears to be the incoming war in Westros where William Lovie has placed a top level importance on the role being played by the Order of the Violet Dragon. The Order is organized through a dictorial system in which their is the leader, and then flowing beneath him are the secondary leaders, and then beneath them flow the rest of the order. The head of the order is Ezio Ederiz, and he is basically solely responsible for the immigration of so many previously Ravenholdt assasins who respect him so much that they are prepared to follow him to this new kingdom they know nothing about. The Lord Assasins are the 5 most powerful assassins within the order, and are at this point made up of the greatest assassins that followed Ezio from Ravenholdt. The Cloaks of the Dragon are the trainers and leaders of the Whelpings. Each cloak is in charge of exactly 7 Whelpins, and will accompany them on their first 5 missions. Some Cloaks are without trainees, and this is mainly due to the increasingly experianced group of assasins that are rising within the Order. History Founding Growth Upon founding the Order Ezio immediately went about finding recruits for the new order. He rounded up many possible recruits throughout the Orphanages in Lucerne , and then following this he made a trip to his old home of Ravenholdt where he offered men there the oppurtunity to become part of the order. He would succesfully gain the support of many assassins who would follow him back and become the leaders of the new order. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Organization The Order is organized through a dictorial system in which their is the leader, and then flowing beneath him are the secondary leaders, and then beneath them flow the rest of the order. The Dragon's Knife The Dragon's Knife is the overall leader of the order, and controls all major decisions done in the order. He must approve of any assasination order that is to be sent. The Dragon's Knife is as of now a lifetime role, though there is a system in place where if a simple majority of the Assasin Lords vote him removed then the Dragon's Knife can be removed. The Violet Lords The Violet Lords are the six most powerful assassins within the order, and are at this point made up of the greatest assassins that followed Ezio from Ravenholdt. The Lord Assasins command over a share of the Cloaks of the Order beneath them and thus act as the commanders of the Order of the Violet Dragon, and following the Invasion of Westbridge each commander except for Harlaqin, and Helaquin were given specific command areas. The Violet Cloaks The Cloaks of the Dragon are the third level of the command structure of the Order of the Violet Dragon and stand beneath an individual Lord Assasin as their personal commander. The Cloaks stand as trainers and leaders of the Whelpings, and each cloak is in charge of between one and six Whelps depending on the level of the Cloak. There is no level one cloak as once a cloak has risen above two they would become promoted to a Lord Assassin. *2nd Level : Controls 6 Whelps *3rd Level : Controls 5 Whelps *4th Level : Controls 4 Whelps *5th Level : Controls 3 Whelps *6th Level : Controls 2 Whelps *7th Level : Controls 1 Whelp The Violet Shadow Some Cloaks are without trainees, and this is mainly due to the increasingly experianced group of assasins that are rising within the Order. For these Cloaks a new title has risen following the Civil War in Lorderon in the form of the Shadow Lords of whom stand without the requirement of training and controlling Welps but as a weakeness of this they are commanded under the Cloaks. Noteable Cloaks Whelpings The Whelpings are the newest recruits. An assasin will remain in this position until such point when they have achieved 10 missions, and completed the Trials of the Violet Dragon. Code of the Order of the Violet Dragon The Three Tenets The Order of the Violet Dragon mainly emphasized three simple moral tenets that focused on ensuring a successful mission, mastery of emotions, and the safety of the Brotherhood. All three of these tenets were created by Ezio Ederiz, and they have had a massive influence from the way in which he saw the previous rogue like orders he was in fall apart. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent The goal of the Assassins was to ensure peace in all things. The Assassins believed that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who did not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Order of the Violet Dragon itself. Hide in plain sight Be unseen. The Assassins' aim was to get close to their target stealthily, and escape just as quickly. In more ancient times, Assassins aimed to perform ostentatious, awe-inspiring assassinations, usually in public. The greatest illusion from such an assassination was that the Assassin seemingly materialized from nowhere, killed a corrupt public figure, and vanished into the depths of the crowd or environment. If an Assassin was spotted stalking their target, the supernatural effect would be diluted, and it became more difficult for the Assassin to reach his target. Never compromise the Brotherhood The actions of one must never bring harm to all. If an Assassin failed in his or her duty, and was captured or chased, he or she must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it. The three ironies The three great ironies were observations that described the contradictions between the Creed, and the actions of the Assassins who followed it. They were: #The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. #The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules. #The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves. Though seemingly hypocritical, the ironies did not undermine the Assassins' cause. Rather, they demonstrated the way in which they embraced contradiction, "that one may be two things – opposite in every way – simultaneously." Base of Operations Tower of the Violet Dragon See Also : Tower of the Violet Dragon ' The Tower of the Violet Dragon' is the headquarters of theOrder of the Violet Dragon, and is situated within Castle Stragnarax. Located in the deep core of the Castle the Tower is one of the only towers in the entire castle that has no balistas aboard it and for this reason it relies heavily on the small enclave of housing buildings that surround it, and the wall around them to protect itself in the case an enemy was able to penetrate the Castle. The Tower is extremely new, and its construction was meant originally to be a balista tower but the commander saw how the inside was coming together and thought it would make a brilliant command tower. This would eventually form into the head of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Under the Order of the Violet Dragon the tower was hollowed out, and the underground corridor's were expanded to make tunnels which would allow the order to move about Castle Stragnarax without being noticed, as well as escaping the castle in the event of disaster, or the need for secrecy. The Tower was the centerpoint for the work of Benjamin Bradfoot during the Battle of Castle Strangnarax and he and his padfoots moved effortlessy around without the Orcs or the defenders having any idea where they were moving. Category:Order of the Dragon Category:Castle Stragnarax Category:Assassins